Steal My Girl
by suellenwildebaguette
Summary: Malaysia and Suellen Wilde-Baguette get to know each other with delicate conditions. MalaysiaxOC oneshot OOC Malaysia


One-Sided!Malaysia X Vietnam - Safe and Sound  
>Sorry if I screwed the history truth or whatever . Hope you like it anyways<p>

_'I remember tears streaming down your face  
>When I said, I'll never let you go<br>When all those shadows almost killed your light'_

**Vietnam War (1959-1975)**

"The war is over...We won.."

...  
><em>'I remember you said, Don't leave me here alone<br>But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight'_

"Shut up! You bloody fool! I'm gonna beat you soon enough!" England shouted  
>"Don't cuss in front of my little Viet!" France snapped back and they started to fight again<br>"Err...Hi?" A Malaysian said, looking at the girl  
>She looked at him with no emotions showed "Chao" she said and stopped the fight between the two rival countries<br>'She looks older and more mature than me...' Malaysia thought  
>"Hmph! I'll beat you till you have no eyebrows next time!" the French said and went home with the little Vietnamese<p>

"France nii-chan! What happen to you?!" Vietnam asked, worrying about her adoptive father  
>He coughed "Germany invaded my home without me noticing..." the French patted the Vietnamese's head "I believe you're old enough to take care of yourself, right?"<br>Vietnam shook her head "I want to be with France nii-chan!" France smiled "Moi too and because of that I don't want to see you hurt"  
>The girl who always potrayed as 'headstrong' teared when France left her to his war<br>"Werr rooks rike you're my corony now" A Japanese accent with an evil tone said

**A.D 1945, After WWII**

_Just close your eyes  
>The sun is going down<br>You'll be alright  
>No one can hurt you now<br>Come morning light  
>You and I'll be safe and sound'<em>

A French came back to Vietnam to see if she's going well  
>He heard a familiar voice and looked at the crowd, surrounding a certain person "I now declare Vietnam independence!" Vietnam? That's her!<br>"I DO NOT AGREE!" France shouted his objection  
>Vietnam looked at him "France nii-chan..."<br>He walked through the crowd and stopped in front of the all grown Vietnamese  
>"I don't want to lose my control over the French Indochina!" He frowned<br>Vietnam was still in a shocked state "But you said I can take care of myself! I even defeated Japan!"  
>"BUT I DIDN'T SAY YOU CAN HAVE YOUR INDEPENDENCE!"<br>"..." Everybody slienced  
>"You meant I have to fight you to prove that I can become indepent without you?" The Vietnamese have her serious face on<br>"Oui!" France answered

_'Don't you dare look out your window darling  
>Everything's on fire'<em>

Walking pass some burning houses and innocent people screaming in sadness  
>He looked around to find Vietnam not long after his independence from England<br>The Malaysian saw her sitting on the ground, injured "Vietnam!"

"Where...am I?" The girl slowly open her eyes and found a man sitting beside her "Who are you?"  
>"I'm Malaysia" He answered, giving her an apple he just peeled<br>"Thank you..." She took a bite of the apple and the two remained slience  
>"...I can train your soldiers if you like..." Malaysia said, blushing<br>Vietnam nodded in agreement, she wanted to smile in return but she don't know how

_'The war outside our door keeps raging on  
>Hold onto this lullaby<br>Even when the music's gone'_

France fell on his kneels in exhaustion "I guess you won..." Vietnam stared at the French, without saying a word and left him

"Now that the war is over, you can have a rest~" The Malaysian cheered for her victory  
>"It's not over yet..."<br>"Eh?"  
>"I still need to take back South Vietnam from America"<br>"..." Malaysia went speechless as he watched Vietnam leave for her second war

"I disagree your communism to spread all over South East Asia" America said his reason  
>"You're not the boss of me! So what if Vietnam become republic?!" She answered, charging on the American<br>America fell down after getting hit by Vietnam's long paddle "Republic huh?" He patted the dust off his clothes "But don't you know the people in South Vietnam doesn't want to become one with North Vietnam?"  
>Vietnam clenched her fist "That's not true! It just because you keep washing their minds!"<br>America smirked and continue the war

_'Just close your eyes  
>The sun is going down<br>You'll be alright  
>No one can hurt you now<br>Come morning light  
>You and I'll be safe and sound'<em>

**A.D. 1975**

"Vietnam won! We won!" All the Vietnamese cheered  
>The girl panted after the long fight against the American<br>When she about to faint because lack of energy, Malaysia caught her  
>He smiled at her "Rest well, sayangku...The war is over...We won"<br>Vietnam closed her eyes and said "I don't even need your help at the first time..." Standing up herself "But seeing you as a friend, I accepted the offer"  
>Malaysia stunned when he heard the word 'friend', staring at the strong women walking away, his tears streamed down...<p>

_'Just close your eyes  
>You'll be alright<br>Come morning light,  
>You and I'll be safe and sound...'<em>


End file.
